In The Beginning
by cottonsocks
Summary: Someone wants to be Nnoitra's new Fraccion, but it isn't going to be easy persuading the woman-hating Quinta. Suggested Nnoitra x OC, rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

_... I can't be bothered to come up with chapter names for this one. I wrote this ages and ages ago, just never found the right time to put it up. Anyway, if you've read While I Live I Serve, you will understand this. If you haven't... who gives a shit, it's got Nnoitra in it, right? Meh, I talk too much. Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. D':_

----------------------------------------------

Woke up with sand in my mouth again this morning. Also found sand in other places, but I won't get into that now. Urgh, I hate having to crash in the desert; it really bites. I would sleep in a cave or something but I really don't like sharing. The last time I did that, I awoke eye to eye with some random horny Arrancar guy. I'd rather not be in that situation again.

Brushing the sand off my body, I sighed and fell to my knees on the pale dunes. Why waste my energy? There was nothing to do anyway.

Or so I thought.

Every few days I take a long and interesting stroll around Las Noches, craving for something big to happen, just so I'll have something to do. A few weeks ago, I even had the opportunity to exchange words with an Espada. I have no idea what number he was, and I didn't get the chance to catch his name... but I must say- he was _gorgeous._ Matt black hair that spiked out softly at the sides and was short at the front but longer at the back. His eyes were such a sharp shade of green that they gripped your attention even if you weren't looking at him. His face seemed emotionless and calm, with a straight black line for lips and two seaweed green tear lines down his cheeks. I remember the words he spoke to me clearly.

"You... are in my way."

I practically passed out, stepping out of his way and watching him in admiration as he walked to the end of the corridor and out of sight.

Anyway, today was the day I had planned to go around Las Noches again, so I could search for that Espada and stalk him un-noticeably. However, on my way into Las Noches, I felt a strong reiatsu... that of an Espada. I crouched behind one of the balcony pillars, peeking out to see which Espada it was.

"Dondochakka? Pesche? Oh... where are you guys? I'm hungry..."

Aha. It was the third Espada, Neliel Tu Oderschvank. She was very beautiful; tall and curvy with huge breasts and long wavy green hair. I knew it was her because I had seen her before in the desert, with the Octavia Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga trailing behind her. He always had a fed up look on his face, and the only words I ever heard him say were 'bitch' and 'fuck'. I just assumed Neliel Tu was a very annoying person. That, or Nnoitra was a moany jerk.

What I saw next was probably something that no one was meant to see.

Nnoitra himself Sonidoed into view, wielding his huge crescent-shaped weapon. All I heard was 'Yo.', and then I shrank behind the pillar again, not wanting to see the rest. I sat in shock and horror as I felt Neliel's reiatsu draining away, and heard Nnoitra begin dragging her body off. There was no choice; being such a nosy Arrancar, I had to follow him and see what he was up to. Excited as I was, it was very difficult to mask my reiatsu. But I somehow managed it, on pain of death if I got caught by the overly violent Octavia.

Hiding behind another pillar, I saw a pink-haired Arrancar whom I think is a Fraccion, walk up and start talking to Nnoitra. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but I did see Nnoitra throw Neliel's body off the side of Las Noches and into the desert of Hueco Mundo below.

Stupidly, I leant out, trying to hear more of their conversation. I tripped on the hem of my hakama and fell to the ground, losing control of my reiatsu and letting it flare out again. Clumsy twit.

Both heads turned to look at me.

"Well well well. It seems you have a little stalker, Nnoitra."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Shit._

Nnoitra's eyes narrowed and he began walking over to me.

_Shit shit shit shit... run dammit RUN!!!_

Turning on my heels, I began running madly towards the other side of the balcony, in the hope that I could jump off and Sonido out into the desert.

"Oi. Wait up, bitch."

_Run run run!!!_

No way did I stop, or have any intention to. I was sure that if he caught me, he would slice my head off and eat it. Or something.

"I said wait up, for fuck's sake!"

_Ruuuuuuuuuuuuunnnn!!!!_

But no. Too late. I should have used Sonido there and then; just like he did. I skidded to a halt, stopping inches from his stomach and trying to gulp down my fear.

"Are ya' fuckin' deaf? Wait means wait, you fuckin' twit."

"No... I heard you...um...sir."

Nnoitra slammed his huge hand down on my arm and dragged me back to the place where the pink-haired Arrancar was standing, adjusting his glasses. When we stopped, Pinky bent down to my eye level and wagged his finger in front of my face.

"Oh tut tut tut, naughty Arrancar girl. I'll have to cut you up and use your pretty little body for experiments in my lab as punishment."

I gasped and took a step backwards, crashing into Nnoitra again. This time, I was too embarrassed to apologise.

"N...no! Please don't... please don't let him do that. If you are going to punish me, please just cut me up with your sword! In fact, I'd be privileged to be killed by you, Nnoitra-sama!"

Flattery should work... I hoped. Nnoitra simply let a 'tsch' fall from his mouth, and then he too bent down to my level.

"What I wanna know is, why the fuck were you followin' us anyway?"

I racked my brains for a suitable answer. The first thing that came to me was 'because you're hot', but that would have been suicide.

"Um... because. Because I wanted to see how you would kill an Espada who was one... two... _five_ ranks higher than yourself. I knew you could do it because you are the strongest, but I just wanted to see the method."  
Both looked surprised. Pinky grinned madly and ruffled my hair rather violently.

"Shall I tell you how we did it? It was really my idea and Nnoitra-sama carried it out..."

Blah blah blah. He rambled on for what seemed light years, and the whole time I was staring at Nnoitra and his violent, angry hotness. A man who was in control, who got what he wanted when he wanted it, and did anything to get it. That's the kind of man I like. Someone who I can follow with no problem.

"So, what do you think of our plan, girly?"

Pinky had finally finished and was now asking my opinion.

_Dammit. Come up with something that will inflate both egos..._

"...Fucking genius! How the hell did you even come up with a brilliant method like that? And Nnoitra-sama, I think it's all justified. I mean, females being higher ranked than males? That's ludicrous. Too right if you got pissed with her. She sounds like a bitch to me."

I couldn't quite believe I had just bad-mouthed the dead third, I really had nothing against her. But... if you can't beat them, join them.

Nnoitra tilted his head to the side, staring at me for a while.

"So... you agree with the whole males are stronger than females stuff, right?"

I nodded profusely, nervously tapping my fingers against the hilt of my sword which lay against my outer thigh.

"Right. Got any good fighting moves?"

Raising an eyebrow, I nodded again.

"Show 'em to me then, you moron."

Shifting about uncomfortably, I raised my right hand in the direction of a muddy brown rock sitting on the pale sands below. I stuck out two fingers, and parted them as if I were about to poke someone's eyes out. My breathing became so fast and patchy I wasn't sure if I could mutter the words at all. But after a few seconds, they came to me.

"...Tela Cero!"

Two thin cords of lime green Cero burst from my fingertips, entwining with each other like a rope. The spirit particles gathered quickly and hotly, forming four more cords at the end, reaching out like a hand and then slamming together, exploding into a burning hot lime Cero. I shifted my eyes to Nnoitra, who seemed only slightly interested in my technique. But it was not over yet.

The Cero seemed to be going aimlessly towards a random dune in the desert... until I clamped my two fingers together and pointed to the rock. The Cero grew bigger and turned in mid air, now hurtling towards the rock. Nnoitra's eyes grew wider. He watched attentively as the Cero smashed into the rock, blasting it to tiny peices.

"Y... you can control your Cero's path? The fuck!? Who are you!?"

Shaking my hand off, I smiled a little and replaced my hand onto my hilt again.

"Arrancar number ninety-three, Adoriana Hertz, sir. I can also shoot two Ceros at a time, although the impact they cause is weaker."

He grinned and looked down his nose at me.

"Well. That's a pretty fuckin' cool technique you got there. S'a pity you're a girl... I would' a taken you on as a Fraccion."

The smile was wiped from my face instantly. A Fraccion!? That thought had never even occurred to me.

"Oh! Oh, go on... I could act like a boy. I could strap... these down... and just cut my hair or something."

But he shook his head and gestured his hand for me to leave.

"Nah. I'd rather not. S'later... bitch."

_Ah crap._

Maybe he really _will_ see me later.

Well. I'm going to make it my duty that he does.

-----------

**A/N: **_Argh argh argh, sorry for shitty cero description. I suck at describing things like that._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So many weeks have passed since I met with Nnoitra and Pinky. Thanks to a fellow Arrancar friend, Urika, I now know that Pinky's real name is Szayel Aporro Granz.

"You spoke to _both_ of them!? And Nnoitra said he would take you as a Fraccion!? Oh my God, Adoriana! You are so lucky..."

She slumped back against the sand, fake-sulking and pouting like a fish. I cuddled up next to her, wrapping my arm around hers.

"Lucky? Huh... I guess you could say that. But how can I persuade him to take me on as a Fraccion? There must be a way..."

Urika reached out and began playing with my hair, twirling a few wavy strands around her fingers.

"Show him how serious you are about it. You could cut your hair... oh... but it's so long and beautiful!"

My hand moved up onto my head, stroking my hair and bringing a few locks down in front of my face so I could see it properly. It was really quite long and very wavy, with a reddish orange colour which got darker at the ends. I loved my hair. But... no pain, no gain.

"I'll cut it. I may not look like a boy, but I'll show him how much I want to be his Fraccion."

I placed my hand on the hilt of my sword and pulled it out, holding it horizontally in front of my face.

"Urika... hold my hair down. Let's do this shit."

With one smooth swift movement, I sliced about thirty inches of silky, healthy hair off. Urika watched in dismay as little hairs cascaded around us both, slowly floating to the desert floor.

"I... it's all short and spiky... it looks kind of weird."

I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned slightly, licking the palm of my hand and then ruffling my hair violently.

"Better?"

Her whole face lit up automatically, her face donning a huge cheesy grin.

"Much better! Adoriana, you look gorgeous with short hair! Just as good as you did with long hair! Nnoitra-sama will love it, I'm sure."

Laughing, I blew a few sliced strands of hair from my shoulders and replaced my sword into its hilt.

"Urika, I'm not doing this for _fashion!_ And Nnoitra-sama wouldn't care either way; it's solely to prove my willingness to submit to anything he tells me to do."

Urika waggled her eyebrows up and down with a crazy grin on her face.

"_Anything_?"

"Anything."

It's too late to go to Las Noches now, so I have planned to go tomorrow. Urika has helped me a great deal... but I have to move forward now. If the opportunity is there, I must take it.

Operation get-Nnoitra-to-choose-me is go!

-------------

**A/N: **_I actually hate this chapter very much. Stupid past-me. It would have been a lot better if I had written this a week ago... back in February, I was a shit writer. Haha._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tup tup tup. I padded softly down the hallways in Las Noches, taking in all the white in every new corridor.

'_This place is freaking huge... I wonder if I'll ever actually find Nnoitra.'_

I found myself actually longing to see his sadistic grin, bearing all those oddly shaped teeth. I'd been wandering around for a while now, and had only seen one person slightly interesting. News gets out fast in Hueco Mundo, and after the 'mysterious' death of Neliel Tu Oderschvank, the third Espada, a new third had to be appointed. I strongly believed that since it was Nnoitra who had killed her, he would be the one taking her place. However, a completely new and unheard of Arrancar has taken her place... _she_ goes by the name of Halibel. I've never seen her before, but I've heard (from the more perverted Arrancar) that she has huge breasts that sort of pop out of her top, and dark chocolate coloured skin. Hmm. The whole breast thing sounds a bit weird to me, but... whatever rocks your boat.

Anyway, after babbling about Halibel, you'd think that was who I saw. But no. It was one of her Fraccion, Sun-Sun. She is really pretty, I think. I'd love to have her long dark hair; it's so freaking straight! And she does look _really_ adorable with her floppy sleeve always covering her mouth. I feel weird calling her adorable; she's taller than me _and_ in a higher position.

She sauntered past at a normal pace, clearing her throat obviously and turning her head away from me. Urgh. Snobby or what? Oh well, I guess I would be snobby too if I was just chosen as one of Halibel's Fraccion.

But that's not what I was after today. Oh no, something... or someone much different to Halibel. As I carried on my diligent search for Nnoitra, I began to feel sorry for him. He'd wasted all that effort killing Neliel, only to have another female replace her. He must be kicking himself right now. Or kicking Szayel.

"You are in my way... again. Woman."

A deep and rather sexy voice hit my ears from nowhere, causing me to jump and fall against the wall. Looking up, I was 'greeted' by the same sharp green eyes I had melted into sometime before.

"A...ahh. My greatest apologies... um... I'm sorry, I have _no idea_ what your name is, sir."

He turned to face me, rolling his eyes in a way that said 'I so cannot be bothered to talk to you'.

"Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer. And you? I see no reason for you to be here; I do not recall seeing you here before."

Aha. Fourth Espada eh? Wow. I felt rather wounded that he didn't remember me... then again, I was just a small annoyance on a random corridor. Hardly memorable.

"Arrancar number ninety-three, Adoriana Hertz, sir. I am here to find Nnoitra-sama. Do you happen to know where he is?"

Ulquiorra turned away again and began walking off, shoving his pale white hands into his pockets effortlessly.

"Why would I know something like that? And why would I tell you?"

And with that rather rude and irritating reply, he was gone. Scowling, I carried on in the opposite direction, passing a huge door with the number four beside it, embossed on the white-washed walls.

_'Ah. That must be where he came from. And maybe it means room number eight is down here somewhere...'_

Walking was beginning to bore me. Sonido is much more fun, I thought. So I Sonidoed down the corridor at high speed, counting the numbers on the wall as they increased.

_'Six... seven... aha! Eight!'_

Smoothing my hair down and straightening myself out, I lifted my hand in order to knock the door. But a horrible thought seeped into my brain at that very moment.

_'What if it's against the... law thing, to knock without appointment? Will I get killed?'_

I stood there for what seemed forever, dabbling in between decisions. To knock or not to knock, that was the question. The image of Sun-Sun sauntering past with her head proudly tilted to the side suddenly flashed inside of my head. If I could do this, I could be that proud.

"I'M GOING IN!"

Screaming out accidentally, I realised it would be stupid not to knock (especially as he would have already heard me shouting outside of his door). And so I did knock. And waited. And waited. Waited a little more and then waited again.

"Hello? Is there anyone in there...?"

The door creaked open, revealing a rectangle of light floating just above me. And as the door opened more, I realised what... or who, it was.

"Why it's _you_. What do you want, stalker girl."

Dammit. It was Szayel Aporro. What in the name of crap was he doing in the eighth Espada room?

"I'm looking for Nnoitra-sama."

I stated plainly. I don't like this guy, and didn't want to spend any more time than necessary talking to him.

"Oh you are, are you? Well well well. You better come in."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A lab? I sat back on a hard chair, both amazed and disgusted at what I was seeing in all the colourful jars sitting on the desks before me.

"So, you've come looking for Nnoitra, have you?"

Raising an eyebrow, I sighed loudly and obviously, slumping further back into the chair.

"Er... yeah. I _did_ just say that."

All of a sudden, Szayel was right in front of my face, holding a small knife up and smiling evilly.

"You know, if you insist on being rude, I can find _other_ things to do with you. You could find a new home in one of those jars."

I squirmed uncomfortably in the chair, looking around desperately for Nnoitra... or anyone.

"Alright, I get it. So... where is he?"

Szayel threw the little knife over his shoulder and flounced over to one of his jars, stroking it lovingly.

"Ahh. When you came in, I sent my Fraccion for him. He'll be along in... whenever he can be bothered to come. If he comes at all, that is."

It was then that I noticed the word he said- Fraccion.

"Y... you have Fraccion? But you're not even an Espada!"

The evil grin on his face fell into a frown, honey eyes darkening slightly.

"Excuse me? Not an Espada!? I'll have you know, I am the Octavia Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz. Do not speak against me again, or it's the chopping board for you."

I almost fell off my chair with horror.

"Eighth Espada!? W... what happened to Nnoitra-sama!? Did he get made into a Parivion or something?"

Evil smile returning to his face, he tutted and turned to the door as Nnoitra walked in.

"Oho. You have it all wrong. This, Adoriana, is Nnoitra Jiruga...Quinta Espada."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"The fuck's goin' on in 'ere?"

Szayel stepped aside, presenting me to Nnoitra as if to say 'ta-da!'

"You... you're that little stalker bitch... Addie somethin' or other. The fuck you doin' ere? And what 'ave ya done to ya hair?"

So many questions.

"Adoriana Hertz, sir. I'm here to prove that I'll be a brilliant Fraccion... I'll do _anything_ sir. Hence the hair."

Nnoitra waved his hand dismissively like he did before, scowling and turning away.

"Fuck no. I already said that, fuckin' asshole."

No way was I coming all the way here to get a shit answer like that. Knocking the chair to the floor, I shot to my feet, screaming ferociously. A little over the top, I guess.

"ANYTHING!!!!"

Screwing up his face, he threw me to the floor and loomed over me, holding his crescent scythe just over my neck.

"Would ya' kill Szayel?"

I heard Szayel choke on the tea he had been sipping away at whilst watching us amusedly.

"Sure as hell I would. I'd kill anyone. I'd kill myself."

Cocking his head to the side, he narrowed his eyes and grinned a little.

"And why d'ya wanna be _my_ Fraccion so bad, eh? Wanna fuck me, do ya?"

Sitting cross-legged and sticking my chest out a bit (they may be small, but they still attract men for some reason), I smiled suggestively.

"Because you're the strongest. And I'll 'fuck' you if you want me to. Sir."

With that, he swooped down and hauled me up under his arm like a newspaper, leaving Szayel to cough up the remainder of his hot drink.

"Did I get it?"

Nnoitra smacked my butt.

"Fuck yeah you got it."

----------------------------------------

**A/N- **_Haha, Adoriana is annoying._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Rules. You do what I say when I say it. No arguing, 'cos you ain't gonna win. Don't get clingy. Don't interrupt me _ever_, even if I'm on fuckin' fire. You're a girl so you're automatically weaker than Tesla, ya got that?" Nnoitra said, reeling off a long list of things I should keep in mind. I just stood there silently, nodding and trying to keep a mental note of it all. I then noticed he was looking me up and down, face screwed up in disgust. "Your uniform looks shit, go change it."

And that was it. He slammed the door shut on me and left me sanding in my new room on my own. It was bland, cracks running up the grey concrete walls and barred windows stuck in a few places around the room.

"Change my uniform? How do I go about doing that…?" I whispered to myself, pulling open something that resembled a wardrobe and sighing when I saw it was empty.

Two seconds later, the door creaked open again and Nnoitra slid through, looking somewhat like a deranged snake with a hood.

"Yo. Put this on." He said, throwing a pile of clothes on my head and watching in amusement as I struggled out of them. Half way through taking my top off, I realised he was still in the room. "What's ya problem? Take off the fucking tramp rags n' put that on already!"

So I did. And he looked. Great, my superior is a pervert.

"Great, do a twirl for me then bitch." He exclaimed when I had pulled the weird revealing top on.

"Er… but it doesn't fit. Look, my boobs are popping out of the bottom of it." I pointed out.

"Yah, I know. T-w-i-r-l."

As I did, the hakama slipped down just a little not enough to show anything but enough f or it to be embarrassing. Naturally I went to pull it up.

"Nu-uh, leave it." Nnoitra said, reaching out to stop my hand. "Much better. Now fuck off and leave me alone."

"But this is my room."

"…Whatever."

--------------

**A/N-**_ Erm, that's it. Any more and it would have got worse... notice how Adoriana is quite different back then? Well, I guess you wouldn't if you haven't read While I Live I Serve (bug bug bug hint hint hint). A lot more confident, isn't she? Heh. Thanks for reading and commenting. CottonSocks._


End file.
